


We Have Our Own Fandom, Mr Smith

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is introduced to a rather interesting fandom. She felt a responsibility to tell Matt about it.</p><p>Of all the reactions she’d expected… Grinning was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Our Own Fandom, Mr Smith

**Author's Note:**

> All work in italics belongs to tisziny. I just borrowed it for the purpose of this story.

They were sitting in her kitchen. Karen surfing the web, while Alex made them lunch. A shocked squeal alerted Alex to Karen, who was clutching the counter, staring at the screen with wide, shocked eyes. 

"What?" 

Karen glanced up at her, blushed, and quickly looked back down at the screen.

"Karen? What's wrong?" 

Still blushing, she looked up again, licking her lips. 

"Uhhh... I take it you didn't know about this." 

Frowning, she put down the knife she'd been using to cut the chicken. 

"Know about what?" 

Clearing her throat, Karen pursed her lips in a half smile. 

"That some fans think you and Matt 'belong' together or something" 

Eyes wide, Alex circles the counter, snatching the laptop from in front of Karen. 

"What?" she shrieked 

Karen nodded, ducking her head to look intently at the screen. 

"Ya... Apparently they call you guys 'Mattex', and they write stories and make pictures and stuff"

"Mattex?" Alex repeats, shaking her head at the screen.

“Just… Just read it.”

Looking at Karen cautiously, she bent further down, eyes scanning the writing.

_“Within a minute Matt had Alex pressed against the door of Karen’s bathroom. One of his hands held a tight fist of her glorious curls; the other supported her leg which was wrapped over his hip. He worked his mouth from her lips and down her neck, biting at it as she pulled his hair sharply. With a smirk he pressed his hips to hers Alex gasped breathily against his ear, moaning as his hardness…”_

Eyes wide, she stood back, staring from the screen to Karen and back with her jaw dropped.

“How? I don’t… Oh my god.”

Karen nodded, pulling the laptop around to read on.

“Yeah… Whoa! That is not an image I want.”

“Karen! Stop reading it!”

She looked up guiltily, shrugging her shoulders as she closed the top of her laptop.

“What? Oh, come on Alex. Look past the fact it’s about you and baby giraffe and it’s not that bad. We’ve got some talented writers in our fandom’s.”

Gaping at her, Alex shook her head. Walking back around the counter, she picked up the glass of wine beside her and downed it. Biting her lip as she returned to making lunch, she thought about what she’d read.

He wouldn’t… It would be ridiculous to think he’d… And with her?

No… It was just fans being fans…

Matt did not want to… Or have a crush on…

No…

~.~

Alex had thought long and hard after Karen had left, and even while she’d been there. Matt needed to know. Unless he already knew.

Regardless… She’d have to tell him.

She threw on a jumper, grabbed her keys and left her apartment. Walking down the hall, she stopped outside Matt’s door. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for the upcoming awkward conversation, she knocked on his door, lowering her hand to curl into the jumper. Looking down, she realized the jumper was actually one of Matt’s, that he’d loaned her one night when it was cold on set. She never gave it back.

She was looking down at his jumper when Matt opened the door. Seeing who it was, he grinned.

“Kingston!” He greeted happily.

She smiled at him, releasing the jumper curled in her hand.

“Matt. Can I come in?”

He nodded, stepping back to let her slide passed him. Looking around, she rolled her eyes at the football playing on the TV, with his laptop flipped open sitting on the small table next to the couch.

“So… To what do I owe the pleasure of one’s company this evening?”

Spinning around, she laughed as Matt bowed before her. Shaking her head, she stepped backwards.

“Karen showed me something today… Thought you might want to know.”

Matt stood up straight, cocking his head to the side.

“What?”

Alex smiled softly, turning to pick at the popcorn sitting near the laptop.

“We have our own fandom Mr Smith.”

Matt frowned, flopping down on the couch as the TV began an ad. He gestured for her to sit, smiling as she curled up in the corner of the couch.

“What fandom?”

Grimacing, Alex bit her lip.

“Mattex.”

Matt blinked at her in confusion. Sighing, Alex shifted in her seat, clearing her throat.

“They’re… fans of ours who seem to think we’d… make a good couple.”

He continued to stare at her, face completely void of emotion.

“They write about us… together.”

Still staring at her.

“Sexually.”

Of all the reactions she’d expected… Grinning was not one of them.

“Mathew!” She scolded, glaring at him.

“What?”

She gaped at him, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

“You’re not… upset about this?”

He frowned this time, stretching out on the couch as he stared at her.

“Why would I be upset?”

Stuttering, Alex sat up straight. Stretching, she pulled his laptop off the table, placing it on her lap. She typed quickly, spinning the laptop around to show him.

“They’re writing about our sex life Matt! Don’t you find that… strange?”

He leaned forward, eyes scanning the page before a huge grin broke out.

“ _She came with a violent buck of her hips…_ Ha! You so would.”

She stared at him wide-eyed, attempting to comprehend what he’d just said.

“Matt…” She whispered, waiting for him to look up at her before continuing. “Why aren’t you as bothered by this as me?”

He shrugged, falling back on the couch.

“Probably because I’ve actually thought about it.”

“You… You what?”

He smiled bashfully, ducking his head and shrugging his shoulders again.

“I dunno… I’ve always liked you Alex. The fact our fans see how good we’d be together just as much as I do actually makes me love them more.”

Her throat constricted as she tried to formulate words. Her heart was beating fast, her eyes beginning to hurt from staring at Matt.

“W… What?”

He smiled softly, leaning forward to take her hand in his own. Running his thumb over the back of her hand, he stared at her.

“I’ve liked you for a long time Alex… Always have.”

She licked her lips, words and thoughts flying through her head. She couldn’t think properly, couldn’t tell herself that leaning forward as close to Matt as she currently was, was a bad idea. She couldn’t…

Would he stop rubbing her hand!

It was distracting her. His long fingers stroking the back of her hand, rubbing circles and igniting a fire under her skin. She didn’t realize until it was too late to pull back before his lips were on hers, soft and demanding as he pushed her back a little until she was meeting him with the same amount of force.

Too late? … Why did she want to pull back again?

She placed the laptop of her lap, almost dropping it to the ground as she pushed him back until he was lying down. Straddling his hip, she licked along his lips and down his neck. Nipping at his collarbone, she thought back on what she’d read.

Hardness indeed.

Grinding her hips down, she smirked at the strangled yelp from Matt. Breaking away from his chest, she sat up, grinning down at him. He struggled to sit up, leaning as high up as he could to kiss her neck.

“What do you say to our own little game of Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

He pulled back from her, looking up with a smug grin as he smug around to stand. Holding her up, his hands gripping her arse as he walked her backwards towards his bed.

“Oh Alex… It most definitely is not so little as seven minutes… “

Giggling, she dropped her legs, turning to run through his hall and in to his room. Grinning at her, he turned back to the lounge room. Grinning at the laptop, he chased after her, thanking every one of his fans. Who knew how long it would take Alex to realise just how much he lov- liked her.


End file.
